Moonless Nights
by shinee-pebbles
Summary: She liked the dark, you could be anything you wanted to be, and nothing could hold you back.[oneshot][SasuHina] Rated M for precuation.


Happy Place...

_It was a moonless night, that beautiful radiant globe that gave night a calm soft feel, bathing everything in soft silver, making everything look ethereal. Not tonight, the moon had left, the night child had run away, run away from the darkness that seeped like invisible poison into the sky, and the stars began to fall, one by one, they faded into it seemed like there were none. There was no midnight blue this night, no soothing deep blue satin, no crushed diamonds twinkling either, no, instead it was black, a black that pierced your soul, and made you feel like there was nothing left to live for, and when such times arrive, it's best to find your happy place, find your happiness and hide._

Sitting alone in the dark was rather fun. You could do anything, and nobody would know. You could cry, and if you were quiet, know one would hear, you could bleed and no one would even see the flecks of red that splattered onto the ground. You could die and no one would even care until daybreak, and that's why being in the dark was fun, because you could be ignorant of everything, and ignorance is bliss, and bliss was something rarely found anywhere these days.

Singing softly to herself she liked the dark. You could pretend you were someone else, you could melt seamlessly into fantasy and fiction, because you can't see the line in between when it's dark, when the darkness falls, no one can see anything. She giggled, throwing a kunai into the night. There was a squeal, and something fell with a distant thump. She laughed again, you could do anything you wanted and not suffer the consequences.

There was another noise, and she threw another weapon at whatever animal was in the woods. She frowned. There was no frightened dying noise, and no thump of metal embedded in wood either. She brought her fingers to her lips, sharply whispering a secret that made her eyes alive. There was nothing there. Nothing there but darkness.

Shrugging it off, she continued to sing, and an almost inaudible whizzing sound joined the chorus. Gasping she flung her body away from the weapon that had been returned to her, it missed, but still managed to just scrape along her cheek. No Matter, it's not like she could _see_ the blood. Blood made her nauseas.

Bringing her hand to her face, she felt along the line that was now there, it stung, kind of tickled and the liquid that spilled out was pleasantly warm, and she wondered for a moment, what would it be like to bath in it. Pleasantly warm, like a hot bath, but only thicker and full of life giving things. Something swished behind her, and then someone warm and alive pressed against her back, she let out a breathless gasp, and a strong arm snaked around her waist.

"Out here again? You're almost asking for trouble..." Came the deep voice, hot against her neck that made her hairs stick up and senses prickle. He gently ran his tongue across her bleeding cheek, letting the cooling blood dribble down his chin.

"I'm going to find out who you are tonight.." She whispered, hidden mischievousness buried deep within her voice.

"Same here." Fingers crawling under the thin fabric of her T-shirt, they slithered across the bare skin of her smooth stomach. He began to kiss her neck, wet and hot and passionate.

For a moment she pretended he was the one she longed after in the day, that sunny stupid fellow who never stopped smiling, but it was almost impossible, she couldn't imagine him kissing her like this, holding her and touching her with such intensity, no, she liked this much better. It was exciting.

She imagined she was water, and with fluid movement, she'd slipped out of his grasp, the wet kisses growing cold against her shoulder. A growl came from the darkness and he lunged at her, she moved to the side, and darted away, this way and that, teasing him, daring him to come closer.

She was a cricket, swift, small, and uncatchable. He was the same, a shadow of a ghost, silent, fast and invisible. In these moonless nights she'd wait for him, because he'd always be there, and together they'd play, for hours on end, each as mysterious and unknown to each other as the dark side of the moon. The side of moon that was seen whenever they met.

He cursed to himself, why was she always so difficult, why did he always have to catch her first before she'd let him satisfy his hunger, to taste her, touch her and have complete control, to be the master with the rod. He smirked, as soon as he caught her, he'd show her the consequences of messing with his mind, but damn she was a quick little nymph.

The woods were a jungle at night, every limb grew longer, more twisted when the lights disappeared, every root rose from the ground to entrap feet, and everything came alive, but it as no match for her, she was the forest god, she was invincible, she was finally who she wanted to be, she was the best.

It was easy to be strong when there was nothing to stop you, it was easy, when you set no boundaries for yourself, and that was what being in the dark let her do. She laughed out loud, shouting into the night that she was free, free of everything that had ever held her back.

Fear of rejection, her fathers standards, her oppressive cousin, her superior sister, and all the eyes of her clan that glared so callously at her, and of anyone where to ask her, what made her the most happy, her answer would be simple, moonless nights.

She changed her footing again, this time flashing past him, in the exact direction they had come, and he felt alive, she was so strong, his equal, but who was she.

Running facts and figures through his head, he knew it had to one of students he'd been with before, it wasn't Sakura for sure, Sakura smelled of flowers, she over exerted the smell of flowers, sometimes it made him dizzy, and Sakura was not his equal, and she would never be either.

He was sure it wasn't Ino, Ino would want him to know it was her the moment he'd met her on the first dark night, and then there was Tenten, who he'd barely even met, but he was sure it wasn't her. Somehow, he just knew.

Then who was left? There was that other one, the one he could never remember what her name was, Hinata, he thought, the weak girl, the one who like his best friend. Ha. He snorted, like she could ever match up to him.

He was closer now, she could almost feel him right up against her again, it made shivers run down her spine, it made her feel... longed for. She spun, decided to face him, test him, and tease him some more. He slowed, knowing she'd slowed to, and they stopped face to face, feeling each others breathe on the other ones face, almost close enough to feel the throb of each others beating hearts.

He stood, wondering what she was playing at, the game had never gone this way before.

There was a shove, and he found himself back up against an aging tree, the bark breaking off from beneath him, and then her hands had lifted the back of his shirt, fingertips were clawing down his back, her head in the crook of his neck, teeth viciously tugging the collar of his shirt apart, so his neck and shoulders were open to her.

For once she was in control, and she liked it. She kissed his softly, across his collarbone, and the hard on his shoulder, and ran her tongue along the line from the dip in his throat to the middle of his chin, feeling his adams' apple bob when he gulped, and she noticed, he smelled delightfully of musk.

Her hands, that had left raw red streaks down his back, where now running through his hair, pushing his head down forcibly to kiss her harder. So he did, and he knew, the more she teased him, the more she provoked him with her constant testing, would only make it harder for him to figure out who she was. He would not find out tonight.

Their night games went on and they noticed it was time to leave the moment the horizon had begun to lighten. They parted, and were gone in a matter of seconds, and soon they both wondered if their midnight escapade had all been reality, or just another fantasy that the beautiful darkness had created.

The next morning, she sat with her team, Kiba barking at the silent Aburame, while she drank her tea, letting the bitter sweet taste awake her, she wondered about the man who smelled of musk. She pondered last night, how alive she had felt, of course, it had taken it's toll and she had to admit, the sleep was creeping in from the corners of her mind, but no matter, it wasn't like anyone would notice her lack in performance today, it was easy being weak, and have no one wonder why you were so distant sometimes. For now though, she would stay alert.

Team 7 were walking towards them, Naruto shouting at Kiba for something, Sakura was clinging to Sasuke, and Sasuke looked as if he'd had a rough night. He had a few dark rings under his equally dark eyes, and she noticed as he came closer. He smelled faintly of musk. Softly, she smiled and he glared back, his eyes deep and questioning, _what the hell are you looking at?_

Dark eyes, Dark hair, Dark nights... Moonless nights, Oh Kami-sama, how she loved them so.

--------------------------------------

A/N Yes, well, at the moment, I'm being experimental in my writing, so I would like feedback if you have any. Thank you for reading.


End file.
